Minor Complications
by brokenbloodchamber
Summary: The second helping of "Under The Cherry Blossom Tree". Bra and Marron are having "Minor Complications". Yuri, you've been warned.
1. Default Chapter

Minor Complications- "Intro" - Complicated  
  
Hey, seems people liked UTCBT, so I decided to do the sequel. Minor Complications. Lots of itty bitty(and not so itty bitty) problems that interfere in Bra and Marron's goals and dreams. Please Read and Review. It encourages me to write more, so if you want more, review.   
  
Marron sipped her cup of tea. Her body shaked nervously. Her eyes darted around the small coffee shop. They were all staring. Staring as Bra grasped her hand.   
  
"Marron, Honey, I've been meaning to talk to you about something.." Bra smiled widely, her eyes glittering with love. Her lips slightly red from her strawberry cheesecake. Bra's favorite treat.   
  
Marron looked at her again, "What?"   
  
Bra swallowed hard, this wasn't easy, she looked into Marrons blue eyes...and there..there she found the love that would push her forward to do what she was about to do.   
  
"Marron..." Bra stuttered slowly.  
  
"Marron..Marron..They're all watching you!!" the voice inside Marron's dainty head chanted. She lookd around nervously..so many people. They were watching her and Bra. Her and Bra didn't fit in. They weren't...normal. They weren't a pretty couple. What were they? A plain couple? The voices and eyes taunted her, she was no longer even listening to or paying attention to Bra. She slammed her cup down and stood, quickly running from the coffee shop.   
  
Bra sat, her mouth gaping open in disbelief, the small black velvety square fell from her hands, replaced by the wounded heart. Marron had ran out on her, on a moment like this. The eyes followed Bra as she slowly stood up, trying to see out the windows. Where did her lover go? She looked back down on the table, her eyes no longer able to play a dam, let the tears flow freely. She quickly paid the bill, and scooping up the box she slipped it in her jacket pocket and left.   
Bra wandered the night streets. She wanted to go home, her face was stained with tears, and her muscles ached her so. But Marron obviously didn't want to be with her right now, and she wanted Marron to be able to enjoy the comfort of the home she'd built. She knew if Marron wanted to find her she could do so easily.  
But Marron wasn't looking.   
  
Bra sighed and kicked a rock that was infront of her boot. She had to find Marron and talk to her. She didn't want things to get ruined, especially when things were perfect enough to consider...  
  
"Bra.." A timid voice came from behind her. She quickly spun on her heel. Marron! She ran the few yards and found Marrons tight embrace. She held her tightly, stroked her pale hair and kissed her over and over.   
  
"I'm sorry.." Marron started to cry as she spoke. Bra shook her head, putting her lips gently on her girlfriends to hush her.   
  
"It's okay..don't be sorry. I know things are going to be strange for awhile, but we can deal with it. We can handle it..I promise." Bra hugged her tightly again, and interlacing her thin fingers through Marrons, they began walking home.  
Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
And you turnin' into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fakin'  
No no no..  
Bra woke up and stretched, she loved feeling her arm graze Marron's flesh. Feeling Marron in bed with her. Marron was hers. Emotionally mentally..but she wasn't satisfied. Bra wanted Marron to be hers legally. She sat up in bed and stretched, the sheet falling down, revealing her pale torso and full breasts. She leaned over and gave her lover and good-morning kiss.   
  
Marrons eyes fluttered open, and to a site that she feasted her eyes apon hungrily. Bra there, her blue hair falling over her shoulders to her bare chest and finely shaped stomach. Bra got up and walked down the hall. Marron frowned, the view was almost complete, but then she noticed Bra had on underwear. Marron gave a pathetic huff, trying to return control of her hormones, and got out of bed.   
  
Bra came back in, a t-shirt and jeans on. Both clothing articles were obviously well worn, the shirt was tattered, the sleeves cut off. The jeans had a few rips in the knee's and one near the hip. She had her hands in her pockets, leaning against the door frame. Marron made a mental game of outlining her body under the ragid clothing.   
  
"Hey Marron..I wanted to take you out to dinner tonight...you could wear your new dress." Bra spoke softly but sweetly, her eyes pleading.   
  
Marron's face went sullen, she sunk back into the bed, wishing it would swallow her. She cared for Bra, oh so much, but she still wasn't ready to be judged for it. Not by the world.   
"Um..actually...I don't really feel like it.." After she spoke she regretted it. She saw the livelyness in Bra's eyes fall, and her smile turn to a frown. "Oh...okay.." She sighed and turned back out the door. Marron mentally hit herself, "YOU DOPE! What are you doing to her?!"  
  
Bra put her hand against her face, wiping away a silent tear. Was Marron embarrassed of her, of their unity?  
  
Marron frowned. There had to be a way to fix this. She thought, chewing her lip. Bra was big on sexuality, maybe she could give her a day of favors to make her feel better. Today was Bra's day off. She sighed. Who was she trying to kid? That'd probably only make matters worse. Bra wanted out, she wanted to know Marron had confidence in them. Marron loved her so, she just didn't want anyone but Bra to know. She was ashamed of what she was. 


	2. Carry On Dancing

Minor Complications- Chapter 1- Carry On Dancing  
  
In the moonlight  
  
Carry on, keep romancing,  
  
Carry on, carry on dancing  
  
In the moonlight  
  
Carry on, keep romancing,  
  
Carry on, carry on dancing  
  
Marron stirred in bed, her hand swung over and hit Bra's half of the bed. The empty half of the bed. Marron heard a noise and jumped up, quickly observing her surroundings. She quietly got out of bed and walked down the hall, her shivering frame covered by her t-shirt. Why was it so cold in here?  
  
She walked into the living room, mesmorized by the sight. Bra was laying on the cough, wide awake, on her tummy, a wild tail coming from her lower back flicking around violently. She changed the channel.   
  
"There's nothing on tv.." She groaned. Marron was still blinking and drinking up the sight of the tail.   
  
"B-b-...Bra...you have a..a..a." Marron cocked her head to the side in amazement.   
  
Bra grinned, "Oh yeah.." She shrugged, "He came out of no where.." She turned back to the TV. She turned it off and sat there in the dark. She looked lonely..felt lonely.   
  
"Bra..." Marron's words cut through the darkness.  
  
Bra didn't respond, but Marron knew she was listening.   
  
"Bra...I'm sorry about the coffee shop. I want to make it up to you. " She said slowly, timidly.  
  
"You can't. Were you even looking at me? Did you even see what I was doing?" Her voice rose slightly with her anger.   
  
Marron choked on her sob, "No.."   
  
"Good..." Bra huffed, "You should have been watching because you've probably scared me out of trying it again."   
  
"But I thought saiyans, even demi-saiyans, didn't get scared.." Marron replied with a cocky, almost angry tone.  
  
"I'm sure father was scared when he asked mother to marry him." And the silence was returned.   
  
After minutes that passed like hours, Bra stood up. Marron could see in the pale moonlight shining from the window she was wearing her fighting black spandex suit. It perfectly outlined the traces of her body. Her blue hair was ragid, rough, and spiking out. Had she gone super saiyan tonight? Perhaps she'd worked herself enough that she'd returned her tail.   
  
Marron was frozen. Bra put her arms around Marron's hips and softly kissed her trembling lips. "Marron, I love you, but you seem so ashamed of that.." Marron's eyes released a small flow of tears. "..I .. I am.."  
  
Bra sighed, hugging her tightly, Marrons head fell on her shoulder, tears flowing freely, and she calmly brushed the golden hair with her fingertips. 'You should have been ready for this...you knew she wasn't in love, just caught up in this moment, and now she's had her fun..does she regret this and want to go home..does she regret me?' Bra frowned at the thoughts.  
  
"Come on, hun, lets go to bed.." She said, gently picking Marron up, whom was still crying, and carried her off to their bed. She closed the door to the world around. She opened the window, let in Lady Luna's light, remind Marron of their love.   
  
The moonlight...  
  
Shines down interstellar beams  
  
And the groove tonight  
  
Is something more than you've ever seen  
  
"Come on, Marron, we can do this," Bra held her hand as they sat in the car. The coffee shop. Marron really was so frightened, but she knew it was important to Bra. She swallowed her pride. She did it all for Bra. Did Bra really understand how much she loved her? She clenched the silver hand. Come on Marron, she told herself, Think of Bra...and don't run. She pulled it back and let the door open. A few more steps...She stepped out. Bra quickly got out on the other side.   
  
They walked in the coffee shop hand in hand. Marron was wearing a tightly fighting pink skirt and blue shirt, with pink tennis shoes. Bra was wearing a tight black dress that came up to the middle of her thighs. She had on a black choker, and too much eyeliner. Both their hair was up in pigtails.   
  
"I'll have a strawberry sunday," Bra ordered.   
  
Marron bit her lip, what did she want? She grinned to herself, Bra covered in a straw berry sunday. "Um..I want a peanut butter parfait."  
  
They recieved their ice creams and ate them daintily. Bra took a huge sigh, her hand in the pocket of her brown trench coat. Her small fingers clasped the box. Should she try again? Or would it be a bad idea? She didn't want her to run again. She had to try..  
  
"Marron.." Bra pulled the box out of her jacket pocket, hiding it under the table. She noticed the eyes around them..don't make Marron too nervous. She set the box on Marrons knee under the table. Marron swallowed hard and picked up the box, opening it to reveal a beautiful engagement ring.  
  
Bra gave her a napkin, on it was written with strawberry juice, "Will you?"   
  
Marron smiled and nodded, a blush rushing up to her cheeks. She took the ring out and placed it on her ring finger on the left hand. They quickly paid the bill and left, eager to hold hands, eager to hug, eager to kiss, eager to go home together all alone in Lady Luna's shield of light.  
  
In the moonlight  
  
Carry on, keep romancing,  
  
Carry on, carry on dancing  
  
In the moonlight  
  
Carry on, keep romancing,  
  
Carry on, carry on dancing  
  
"Carry on Dancing" - Savage Garden  
  
This was merely the first chapter, and the first complication. This couple's not gonna have an easy time, but their love will prove stronger than that...or will it? Thanks for the reviews, please r&r this chapter. It's encouragement, even if the review is bad. (Like the person who found my writing rude, just makes me want to write more.) Thanks Brandon B, your a loyal reviewer. ^_^V Be waitin for the next chapta!  
  
-The Broken Blood Chamber 


	3. Minor Complications Chapter 3 Intro

Minor Complications  
  
Chapter 2 "Don't like it? I don't care"   
  
Written by: Jessica Inez Warner, "The Broken Blood Chamber"  
  
Author notes: Obviously, I'm getting bored of this story, but people seem to like it so I'm keeping it up for you guys. If you really want more, then you really have to review because I'm not doing this for typing practice.   
  
You spend your lazy  
  
Endless Crazy  
  
Days inside my head  
  
Marron stirred in her sleep as she felt she was being watch. And she was. Bura stared down on her, a warm smile gracing her features and her eyes sparkling with love. Everything in the world she needed was right here in this bed..Marron.   
  
Cos I never said  
  
That everything would be O.K.  
  
And I never said  
  
That we would live to see another day  
  
Marron woke up and jumped. Blushing she looked up at her fiance.   
  
"Good morning, Beautiful.." Bura whispered and placed a soft kiss on Marrons forhead as she stroked the soft blonde locks.   
  
"Good morning, Love" She replied with a yawn.   
  
Bura stood up and left the room, she went to the kitchen and got her coffee. Their wedding would be simple..it wasn't as if they had friends or family to attend. But it was their wedding and Bura was determined to make it everything Marron could hope for.   
  
Marron came bouncing in the room behind her and hugged her companion and partner. Bura could tell there was somthing on her mind, but she couldn't tell what. She turned in Marrons arms to face her. "What..?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.   
  
Her suspicions were confirmed. Marron had something to say and it was obvious as she bit her bottom lip and began stuttering.   
  
"Well...Bura...I know what happened but...I want to invite our family...they have a right.."   
  
Bura closed her eyes and relived it. The bruising on Marrons face hadn't gone down for weeks after Vegeta hit her. She sighed...it wouldn't be good.   
  
"Marron..if that's what you want..I will extend the invitation..but I'm not so sure they will come..and if they do...I'm not so sure it will work..." She held Marron close as Marron rested her head on Bura's shoulder. She   
  
ran her fingers through the soft blonde hair.   
  
Okay Yeah I know that was lame but it was an intro. If you want this story continued you must review. Otherwise it dies. -=- The Broken Blood Chamber -=- 


	4. deal for readers

Just to let y'all know, I am in the process of continuing minor complications.  
  
And..I'm prepared to make a deal with you all. If at least 15 of you go to my website and sign my g'book, i will build a website dedicated to dragon ball z, and then not only will u rea dmy ficsb ull see myart and get alll the good stuff! - The BBC 


End file.
